


In my Eyes, It's only You

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho takes care of sick Masaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my Eyes, It's only You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for the last minute thing >.<

It's late night and Sho finds himself dozing off against his desk; his work scattered on the desk itself and some papers on the floor. He yawns wide and rubs his eyes; trying to push the sleep away – body stretching to remove the nicks and stiffness from it. He frowns and then sighs tiredly when he notices that he still has one more assignment to work on.

He hears a hoarse cough and it alerts him, his body tensing at the sound of the whimper and moaning that followed after. His frown deepens and he stands up, making his way over to where his bed is. He sighs tiredly when he sees the flushed cheeks and the welled up tears.

“Masaki, do you want water?” Sho asks him softly as he kneels next to the bed, his hand reaching over to brush sweaty strands off of his younger brother's forehead. A small sad smile slips through as Masaki opens his eyes and stares up at him with a glazed look.

“Sho-chan,” Masaki's lip quivers – a hand already reaching out to grasp Sho's hand; the sweaty fingers and heat emitting from him makes Sho sit on the edge of the bed, and gently takes Masaki in his arms, cradling his small form against his chest.

“Shh. I'll get you your medicine and you can go back to sleep, okay?” Sho says quietly, running his hand over Masaki's chest to sooth his breathing, moving it up to wipe the sweat beads that adorned his temple. Masaki nods teary eyed and leans more into his brother's hug.

Reluctantly, Sho places him back on the bed and makes his way out of his room. He was a bit upset that their parents were out of the country at the moment, but he knew they would be gone. What he didn't expect, was for them to leave Masaki in his care, much less that Masaki would end up getting sick in his stay.

Sho is startled when he sees his roommate walk out of his own room, the pajamas a bit too big on him, Sho notices with a wry smile. It's late and his brother is sick, Sho can't find any amusement at the moment.

“How's Masaki?” Ohno asks him, his hand reaching over to rub his own sleepiness away. Sho's lips twitch to a real smile then at the sight of Ohno's childish expression. Sho sighs and then leans against the counter top.

Scrubbing his face to get rid of the concern, then he glances over at Ohno's expectant look and smiles.

“His cough woke him up, I was just getting medicine for him.” Sho says and opens the fridge, hesitant at first to get cold water. Ohno sees it and sits on the chair.

Sho murmurs something and makes his way back into his room, closing the door quietly as to not disturb Masaki in case he is sleeping.

A couple of minutes later, he is startled when the door opens and he sees Ohno walk in with a bowl of water and a clean towel in hand.

“Maybe the fever will go down with this.” He says as he places the bowl by the bed nightstand and then dips the towel into it. Sho stares at him a bit surprised at the helpful sight and then smiles gratefully.

“Thank you, Satoshi-kun.” Sho says and then sets Masaki back on the bed, his fingers brushing the strands of hair once more. Masaki's eyes are closed and his breathing is still harsh, but Sho is glad that he is slowly falling asleep.

Ohno sits on the other side of the bed and his eyes are full of concern as he watches over the brothers. He smiles kindly as he sees Sho's concern and gentle caresses, the wet towel wrung thoroughly before being placed over the younger one's forehead.

“Masaki, you'll get better soon.” Sho says softly as he leans over and lightly nuzzles his nose against his brother's jaw. Hoping that he can make things better.

Sho doesn't pay much attention to the clicking of the door shut and doesn't mind that Ohno left them alone already. His mind wanders to his assignments, but he knows that he won't be able to concentrate anymore if Masaki continues to cough like this, beside it is late already.

He sighs tiredly and then turns off the lamp before setting up to lie down next to Masaki. His arms tugged the younger boy's body close to him, softly singing a lullaby and Masaki sighs in his sleep as he cuddles closer to him.

As he falls asleep, he hopes and wishes that Masaki recovers fast so that he can be jumping up and down, with both curiosity and enthusiasm that sometimes wears him out, but always keeps him reassured that he is healthy.

_Sho stares surprised at the sight of the face of his brother. The suspicious look and the small frown adorning his childish expression he was giving to Ohno made him tilt his own head in curiosity._

“Masaki, it's rude to stare.” Sho says and Ohno smiles as he kneels down to greet him. Masaki stares at him, as if waiting to see what he was up to.

“My name is Ohno Satoshi and you must be the one that Sho's always talking about.” He says kindly and reaches out to pat his head. Masaki stares up at Sho with a questioning look and Sho shrugs.

“Sho-chan, is he yours?” Masaki asks with a now curious look given to Ohno.

Sho sputters and Ohno snorts before he giggles at Sho's red face.

“Not yet, Masaki-chan.” Ohno says and nudges Sho teasingly.

–

“Sho-chan, can I get a puppy?” Masaki asks with wide and curious eyes, his expression expectant, and Sho finds it hard to say no to him, but he has to.

“Sorry, Masaki. Pets are not allowed in the building,” Sho says reluctantly and Masaki pouts visibly. He doesn't buy him a real one, but he takes him to the zoo and lets Masaki wander about it before he takes some pictures of him and some animals.

–

'Sho-chan, when are mama and papa coming back?” Masaki asks with a small frown, his head tilts in curiosity and his eyes reflecting sadness. Sho stops his note taking and moves to sit next to where Masaki sat and swung his legs over the sofa.

His arm falls around him and then nudges him, earning his attention. Sho smiles and then pulls out his phone.

“Not sure yet, but do you want to call them?” Sho asks expectantly already dialing the familiar number, but is stopped when Masaki shook his head. He smiles toothily at Sho and then snuggles against his side.

“No! I like spending time with you!” He giggles and clamores onto his lap, laughing when Sho reached over and began to tickle him.

– –

Sho notices the store that was right across the street. His hand tightens onto the small one of his brother and he leads him towards the store.

Masaki's eyes are even wider as he takes in the sight of video games and action figures decorating the little shop. He instantly feels the fingers slip away from him and his sense to look for him kicks in only to end up staring at the sight of the store clerk kneeling by Masaki.

That boy couldn't be much older than Sho himself, Sho thinks and makes his way towards them.

“My name's Masaki! What's yours?” Masaki asks excitedly and the clerk smirks and hand reaching out to ruffle Masaki's hair.

“Name's Ninomiya, but you can call me Nino, okay?” The clerk says playfully and points at his tag before covering half of his name. Masaki nods happily and then goes on asking about his favorite games and what he liked to do and everything that one could ask for.

Sho apologizes and Ninomiya grins before ruffling Masaki's hair one more time.

They wander about the little shop, though it is not that big that takes them that much time to actually choose some games (mostly the ones that Ninomiya recommended) and Masaki nods enthusiastically because it was Ninomiya that recommended them. Sho stares at the stack of games that have gathered in his arms and he can't help but think that Ninomiya duped them into buying them, using Masaki's innocence.

“Come visit me soon, alright?” Nino says as he cashes them out and Masaki nods with a wide grin, his small fingers twining with that of his brother.

As they leave, Masaki glances back at the entrance of the door and then tugs at Sho's hands. Sho looks down and raises a brow in question.

 

“Sho-chan, when I grow up, can I marry Nino?” Masaki asks with wide innocent eyes and Sho sputters at that before his brows furrow and then he hesitates at answering, but the expectant eyes of his brother are impossible to ignore.

“Er...yeah, sure. If Ninomiya wants to, I guess…” Sho answers and Masaki's eyes glow.

How silly, Sho thinks with a gentle smile at the thought of his brother growing up.

Sho sighs and tightens his hold onto him, his hand unconsciously reaching out to caress his brother's hair and mumbling his name. Masaki snuggles more into his touch and falls deeper into his sleep; Sho's lips brush the crown of Masaki's head as he drifts more into dreamland with a sure hold onto his baby brother; wishing that Masaki never loses his innocence.


End file.
